Selamanya
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Aku bertanya, "Apa kau lupa padaku?" dia tersenyum dan aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetanku saat dia menjawab, "Aku masih menunggumu, Sasuke-kun." FWF III / set #11 Masih;Still / RnR?


Bagiku, kata **selamanya **adalah ucapan yang muluk.

Tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini.

Semuanya pasti akan rusak, hilang, atau hancur di tengah-tengah.

Seperti akhir dongeng yang selalu mengatakan, 'Mereka pun hidup berbahagia selamanya.'

Jangan buat aku tertawa!

Aku yakin setelah dongeng itu, para tokoh itu pasti juga mengalami hal hal yang berat—tidak selamanya bahagia.

Kata **selamanya **terlalu _nonsense._

Tapi...

**.**

**.**

**Special For Winterblossom Festival III**

**.**

**Set #11 Masih ; **_**still**_

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

**.**

**.**

**SELAMANYA**

**.**

**.**

Deru napas kami terdengar jelas. Aku masih melihatnya. Bagaimana cekatannya dia mengejarku, melayangkan pukulan ke arahku, menghindari seranganku. Rasanya semua terekam jelas di kepalaku. Wajahnya yang kelelahan dan keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya, tidak menutupi bola mata hijau _emerald _yang penuh dengan tekad bulat itu. Aku masih diam sejak pertarungan ini dimulai. Aku juga belum mengaktifkan _sharingan _milikku. Aku masih ingin melihat sejauh mana dia bisa menyerangku.

Tapi... dia tetap lemah. Membosankan. Hanya seginikah kemampuannya setelah beberapa tahun dia kutinggalkan? Akhirnya kuputuskan serangan terakhir. Lama-lama dalam pertarungan ini hanya membuang-buang waktuku yang berharga. Kuaktifkan _sharingan _dan saat dia akan menyerangku dengan kunai, kutepis kunai itu dan kutendang perutnya hingga punggungnya menghantam keras batang pohon di belakangnya. Aku menatapnya dingin saat dia berkali-kali mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Kutatap aliran cakranya, dalam kondisi ini dia tidak akan bisa berdiri dan bertarung lagi untuk sementara. Akhirnya aku memilih untuk mematikan kemampuan khusus dari klanku.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya saat dia masih berusaha mengatur napas. Dia menatapku dalam tatapan yang aku sendiri sulit mengartikannya. Tatapan itu mengandung beberapa arti yang tergabung menjadi satu... kecewa. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Tatapan seperti itu aku sudah sering melihatnya dan sudah kebal. Kuputuskan untuk kubunuh saja gadis di depanku ini—mantan teman satu timku. Kuacungkan ujung katanaku di samping lehernya. Kami sempat terdiam beberapa saat hingga aku mengeluarkan suara.

"Ada pesan terakhir?" tanyaku dingin. Dia tidak merespon, hanya rintihan menahan sakit yang keluar dari bibirnya. Kupejamkan mata dan membukanya lagi. Sorot mata dengan hijau _emerald _itu tidak berubah sama sekali. "Kalau tidak ada, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu."

Tatapan gadis itu—Haruno Sakura—berubah menjadi tatapan penuh tanya, "Atas dasar apa kau datang padaku? Tanpa Naruto atau Kakashi. Aku yakin kau tidak datang ke sini hanya untuk dibunuh olehku." Tanyaku dingin. Dia sedikit tersentak. Sekilas dia menunduk dan kembali menatapku, kali ini bola mata penuh tekad bulat itu kembali.

"Karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Sasuke-kun." Aku sedikit mengernyit mendengar jawabannya. "Aku ingin tahu sejauh mana kau sudah tenggelam dalam kegelapan dan..." dia terlihat menggantung jawabannya. Sempat kulihat dia mencengkram erat rumput di bawahnya. "...memastikan, apakah aku masih punya kesempatan lagi..."

"Kesempatan?" tanyaku tak mengerti. Ujung katana kutaruh di bawah dagunya, memaksanya agar dia kembali menatapku. "Atas apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun, dan aku yakin kau tahu itu." Tubuhku sedikit menegang saat dia mengucapkan itu padaku. Yang benar saja, dia masih... "Aku ingin memastikan apa kau masih bisa kembali ke Konoha dan apa aku bisa bersamamu kelak..."

Aku menggertakan gigiku, "Apa kau bodoh?"

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum. Aku sedikit kaget. Sejak memulai pertarungan sampai sekarang, ini pertama kalinya dia tersenyum—entah untuk apa. Hal selanjutnya yang membuatku kaget lagi adalah saat tangannya memegang katanaku hingga berdarah. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Sasuke-kun," jawabnya dengan nada yang terdengar menantang, "Apa kau bodoh?"

Aku kesal. Seharusnya bisa saja kudorong katanaku hingga menembus lehernya dan membuatnya merenggut nyawa seketika. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang menahanku. Menggelitik dadaku untuk bertanya lebih. Kutarik napas lagi, ada sesuatu di dalam gadis itu yang membuatku penasaran. Sehingga aku mulai merasa lebih baik jangan membunuh gadis itu dulu. "Cinta?" aku tersenyum mengejek, "Atas dasar apa kau masih memiliki perasaan itu padaku?"

Wajah Sakura kembali seperti di awal kami bertarung. Dia menatap bola mata obsidianku semakin dalam, "Aku juga tidak tahu, Sasuke-kun." Tangan kanannya yang berdarah kini memegang dadanya, "Yang kutahu, aku akan mencintaimu dan menunggumu selamanya." Ucapnya seraya memejamkan mata.

Aku mendecih. Selamanya katanya? Bisa-bisanya dia mengucapkan hal yang tidak berarti itu. Tanganku bergetar. Kenapa? Aku sangat ingin membunuhnya, tapi kenapa tanganku tidak mau menuruti keinginanku. Kenapa? Aku menggertakkan gigiku kesal, "_Nonsense..._" bisikku, dia mendongakkan kepalanya, setelah itu aku mengucapkan dengan lantang...

"Apa yang kau katakan hanyalah omong kosong belaka! Kau tidak akan bisa menungguku selamanya, tidak akan bisa mencintaiku selamanya! Aku yakin, di tengah-tengah perjalananmu nanti kau akan melupakanku! KAU AKAN MELUPAKAN UCAPANMU! Jika kau tidak bisa bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kau ucapkan LEBIH BAIK KAU DIAM SAJA!"

**Crash**

Aku terengah-engah—ternyata aku memang tidak tahan berbicara lebih banyak. Kutatap bola mata hijau _emerald _itu. Aku hanya berhasil membuat pipinya tersayat hingga menghasilkan luka lecet di pipinya. Sakura memejamkan matanya, "Begitukah..." aku sedikit menegang mendengar ucapannya. Kata-katanya sangat tenang, apa dia tidak takut mati? "Kalau memang akan begitu, bunuh aku sekarang Sasuke-kun."

Dan kali ini dia menatapku serius—tanpa ada kegoyahan sedikitpun di sana. Aku senang dia mempersilahkan diriku untuk membunuhnya. Tapi di sisi lain ada juga yang mencegah diriku untuk membunuhnya. Kupindahkan ujung katanaku tepat di antara kedua bola matanya. Walau tatapannya seperti itu, tetap saja dia takut—terbukti dari tubuhnya yang bergetar. Aku tersenyum mengejek melihatnya. Akhirnya kutarik katanaku. Sakura hanya tertegun melihat aku kembali menyarungkan katana yang kudapat dari Orochmaru ini.

"Kena—"

"Kuberi kau kesempatan yang kau inginkan." Potongku sebelum dia bertanya lebih lanjut. Dia menatapku tidak percaya.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk membelakanginya, "Sekarang, aku akan pergi dari hadapanmu. Aku juga akan mengusahakan agar kita tidak bertemu lagi sampai waktu yang ditentukan," kutolehkan kepalaku tanpa perlu membalik tubuh. Bola mata kami bertatapan, "aku tidak tahu kapan kita akan bertemu lagi setelah ini—atau apakah aku akan kembali dari jalan kegelapan yang telah kumasuki."

"Saat itu terjadi, aku akan memastikan apakah kau masih menunggu atau bahkan mencintaiku." Setelah mengucapkan itu, aku mengaktifkan _sharingan _milikku. Aku tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi gadis berambut _soft pink _itu sekarang karena aku mulai berjalan menjauhinya. Meninggalkannya di hutan ini sendirian.

"Kalau sampai kau melanggar apa yang kau ucapkan, **aku akan membunuhmu**."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Five years later**

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan Uzumaki Naruto—mantan sahabatku—bisa sekuat ini. Aku juga sudah tidak bisa memakai _sharingan _lagi untuk sementara ini. Rasanya menyakitkan. Aku seperti dipaksa menelan bulat-bulat perkataanku tentang bagaimana lemahnya pria rubah ini. Naruto sangat kuat, dalam keadaan sekarang aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya lagi. Dan tubuhku pun terjatuh di tengah darah yang terus merembes dari perutku.

'Aku akan berada di dalam kegelapan selamanya...'

Benar kan? Kata **selamanya **itu _nonsense._

Karena ternyata aku tidak di dalam kegelapan selamanya. Naruto telah menarikku dari kegelapan itu. Kini aku bisa melihat cahaya yang terus menyinariku. Dari Uzumaki Naruto dan semua yang berada di Konoha—desa yang sempat kukhianati. Kalau sudah begini, aku merasa diriku di masa lalu sangatlah bodoh.

"Kau harus menemuinya, kawan." Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Saat aku menoleh ke samping, kulihat Naruto sudah menunjukkan cengiran rubahnya. Aku tak mengerti hingga akhirnya aku kembali menatap depan.

Di sini adalah tempat saat aku berpisah dengan gadis itu. Waktu itu dia menangis meminta agar aku tetap di Konoha tanpa mempedulikan dendam. Kulihat saat ini gadis itu tengah membaca sebuah buku di atas tempat duduk panjang dari semen—tempat dimana dulu aku menaruhnya setelah membuatnya pingsan. Naruto langsung pergi begitu saja saat perhatianku terpusat pada gadis yang sudah tumbuh itu. Aku hanya mendengus dan kini aku berjalan ke arahnya.

Aku berhenti tepat di depannya. Dia merasakan kehadiranku dan langsung mendongak. Untuk beberapa saat kami bertatapan hingga akhirnya dia tersenyum dan menutup bukunya.

"Kau tidak terkejut melihatku." Ucapku dingin. Aku masih berdiri sementara dia masih duduk di hadapanku. Tatapan gadis itu melembut. Angin berdatangan memainkan rambut kami. Daun-daun yang berguguran juga berterbangan di sekitar kami. Tapi kami berdua hanya terpusat pada tatapan masing-masing.

Sakura tersenyum, "Aku tidak terkejut," aku sedikit kaget mendengar balasannya, "karena aku percaya kau pasti akan kembali suatu hari nanti, Sasuke-kun." Dan kini tatapan hijau _emerald _itu membuatku bergetar. Ada perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti tubuhku.

"Apa kau lupa padaku?"

"Kau bicara apa?" gadis itu langsung berdiri. Membuat jarak tubuh kami terlihat dekat. Kami kembali terdiam dalam suasana ini. Aneh, aku merasa... nyaman. Perasaan apa ini?

"Tentu saja, aku **masih **menunggu dan mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun..."

Telingaku menghangat mendengar kata-kata itu. Aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tersenyum. Aku baru sadar, inikah rasanya dicintai? Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Sakura memelukku kencang hingga tubuhku sempat goyah. Aku bisa merasakan dia menangis di dadaku. Tapi aku juga melihat dia tersenyum. Senyum lega dan bahagia seolah penantiannya kini tercapai. Aku membalas pelukannya, "Okaeri, Sasuke-kun."

Aku mengangguk lemah. Kubalas pelukannya erat. Sekarang aku mengerti, kata **selamanya **memang terlalu sakral. Ada orang yang tidak bisa menjaga kata itu, ada juga yang bisa. Dengan memeluk gadis ini saja aku sudah tahu. Walau tidak bisa kukatakan dengan lisan. Tapi aku tahu, **Haruno Sakura akan mencintaiku selamanya**.

"Arigato."

**.**

**.**

_**I don't need anyone else, it's only you  
>When you ask again, it's only you<strong>_

_**I have no regret, I chose you  
>That's right, it's you<strong>_

_**Even when I'm born again, it's still only you**_

(Its You – Super Junior)

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

Selesai~ dengan ini aku sudah membuat dua oneshot fic yang berakhir dengan Sakura setia dan tidak setia ohohohoho #dordor

Dan itu... *nunjuk-nunjuk lirik suju* kebetulan aja lewat pas aku mau nyari lirik lagu yang pas buat fic ini. Tapi tetap saja, liriknya lebih menjurus ke Sakura-chan =A= untung deh aku punya folder yang berisi banyak lirik lagu buat keadaan genting (?) orz #gakpenting

Tadinya fic ini buat hadiah jeng **Ka Hime Shiseiten **TAPI ternyata saya salah bacaaaa! Jeng mintanya SasoSaku tapi saya bacanya SasuSaku aaaaaargh betapa bodohnya sayaaaa *headbang* Akhirnya aku buat lagi fic SasoSaku yang lain ntar baca ya minna-san (=3=) #diinjek

Dan bagi yang nanya saya udah dapet SMA atau belum, jawabannya... belum orz Baru saja saya gak keterima di SMA impian saya yang ada di sebelah SMP saya dulu oh my... TT_TT Jadi sekarang lagi nunggu pengumuman buat SMA reguler, mohon doanya ya minna-san :D #curcol

Okeh, sudah cukup bacotnya~ Mind to RnR? Thanks before :)


End file.
